Sherlock Holmes and the Growing Good-bye
by the-notebooks-voice
Summary: !Smut! Warning! Johnlock. What happens when Sherlock comes home and Watson doesn't want him to leave. Yaoi.


I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace (iPod Drabble)

Sherlock reached his arm out from Watson's sleeping body. He walked out of the bedroom and in to the living room. He grabbed his pipe and began to smoke. He couldn't stand another moment in that room. He knew John was happy to have him alive and back home, but he knew Watson shouldn't have wanted him back. He shouldn't have missed him.  
He could feel the anger welling up in his chest for the one thing in the world he couldn't truly understand. Sherlock heard a creaking come from behind him.  
"Sherlock, what are you doing? I worried you had left again. Come back to bed. " said a very groggy John. Sherlock looked at John, as he rubbed his eyes steadily trying to adjust them to being open.  
"John, I can't. You need to know-" Sherlock said but was cut off by John. "Just come to bed Sherlock. Please, it's late, and it's been months since I've seen you."  
" John, it's always going to be like this." Sherlock a voice changed in a flash, he began to yell in a hushed tone, with rage streaming through his words. "It has to be like this. I can't stay. I will always be gone for months. You won't see me. And it will hurt you. And you need accept that. So why let you get your hopes up, of only to constantly hurt you. I need to leave." Sherlock said as he arose from the sofa and headed toward the door. Watson, suddenly much more alert darted toward the door and leaned against it, putting up a human wall.  
"John I know it hurts but I need to go." He said as he raised his hand in a brief though of anger but lowered it back down.  
"Just stay the night. One night without walking out on me in the middle of the night, without a word said or a note left. Please, just don't leave until daybreak. It's been months Sherlock, and I've missed you. Just have some human compassion and allow me this one night. " John pleaded with Sherlock, eyes wide, looking up at him. Heart racing.  
"Daybreak, someone may see me. Leaving in the mask of night is safer for you and I both. I'm only trying to protect you John. Why won't you understand that. You're such a bloody idiot when it comes to the affairs of me and you. I'm only doing what's best for the both of us. You need to let me go. I'm leaving John! Get out of my way!" He lifted his hand to John's side and shoved him aside clenching the doorknob behind him. Tears waved up over John's eyes as he grabbed Sherlock's wrist and looked up at him, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.  
Sherlock forcefully pulled his arm back and tried to push past John again. John muttered something through tear drenched lips. Sherlock, now irritated grabbed firmly onto John's shoulders and said "You need to stop this and let me leave, it will hurt less once I'm gone."  
John's face sunk into ruins as he knew what Sherlock was saying was so painfully wrong. Yes it got easier as time passed. Harder to remember his touch or his smell, but more painful to try and remember when it was last that he did feel his touch or smell his smell.  
John smacked Sherlock's left hand off of his shoulder. "Then leave! Leave me again. Go, dead to the world. Go without a care in the world. You have to be dead to the world, you might as well be dead to me as well, right?! Less pain that way, right? Then why'd you come back? Why'd you bother to build me back into a person again? Why'd you-" John screamed at him, as he shook in a frantic state.  
Sherlock grabbed both sides of John's face, tightly stopping the flow of words to come free. He stretched his fingers around his ears and up into the messy tuffs of hair around them, and kissed him.  
John sunk a little bit, against the door as Sherlock stepped in closer and pressed his chest against John's.  
Slowly moving his left hand again from John's face, he reached for the doorknob. John reached his arms around Sherlock's back and grabbed a fist full of Sherlock's silk night shirt.  
Pulling Sherlock away from the door, John pulled Sherlock's waist closer to his own. John, excitedly gyrated his pelvis against Sherlock's, kissing him more intensely.  
Sherlock's hands slipped around to John's hips and began to wiggle their way under the elastic waistband of his pajama bottoms. Sherlock's cold fingers crept across John's upper leg, edging on touching his butt, but not actually doing so.  
John backed up as he headed backward toward the bedroom, taking Sherlock with him.  
Sherlock backed John up to the edge of the bed and forced him down onto it. Crawling over him, removing John's pants.  
Through John's briefs he could see a large bulge push against the fibers, leaving little room for moving space. Sherlock rubbed his pelvis smoothly over the bulge. He could feel it growing underneath him, pushing innocently into Sherlock's body.  
John's hand traipsed from Sherlock's waist around his hip bones and down to the form that was tightening the crotch of his silk pants. John pulled the silk pants down, effortlessly, allowing them to puddle at Sherlock's knees, which were dug into the mattress.  
Sherlock rose up and removed the briefs from John's body, exposing his hard member into the chilly apartment air. Before allowing it to even be attacked by the cold apartment air, Sherlock took it in his hand and began to rub it, pressing deep against the muscle feeling it harden within his hand. He felt the skin roll up in little ripples above his fingers as John, like natural instinct couldn't help but pull himself down to the bed again, every time his body rose off of it slightly.  
John moaned longingly as he could feel the pressure build. Suddenly the room felt hot. It wasn't crisp night air, the crisp night air had been filled with sweat and heat and steam.  
John riffled underneath Sherlock as he removed Sherlock's underwear and exposed his member, falling loosely free from the confining briefs, and standing it's ground in the air, staring straight at John.  
John adjusted his position and reached for Sherlock's hard cock. John liked his lips and began to suck, dancing his tongue around the head, coursing his tongue up and down every pulsing vein.  
Sherlock took his free hand and combed it through John's hair, as he pulled his head back sucking on the top, Sherlock gripped his head in his hands and violently forced him back down, jamming his pelvis in an upward direction, without control.  
John pulled back off of his cock and looked at Sherlock with big doe like eyes, saliva hanging slightly from the corner of John's upper lip.  
While still stroking John's cock in his hand, Sherlock leaned down a little further into John's body and guided his cock into John's arse.  
Pressing the tip against the hole lightly, not actually penetrating but teasing. John bit his lip and moaned a hungry moan. John tried to hold the moan back, as Sherlock pushed forward a little more just penetrating the hole. A deep pitted moan exhaustedly escaped John's mouth. Without any further need for his hand to guide Sherlock moved his hand to john's right hip bone and forced himself in. John ripped into his lip, as he let out a pained and shaky groan. It had been such a long time since he had last had Sherlock inside of him.  
He could feel his muscles grab onto every inch, as Sherlock began to gain speed. Forcing himself inch by inch John could feel himself start to spastically want to give in. He felt himself lose his control. He flailed around gently as he began to cum. He sighed as his body began to release. A few more moments of Sherlock thrusting back and forth and he felt Sherlock's member push loosely upward " John, you're so tight. You're gonna make me cum." Sherlock huffed as John felt a warmth spread through him and fill him. John relaxed his muscles and allowed for the release of Sherlock. He rolled over, keeping his arm wrapped around John. It had been so long since he had made love to John. He pulled John's body against his own. Wrapping his fingers around the tshirt that John had on, that was now warm and damp. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. The both had fallen asleep. As John soundly slept, Sherlock opened his eyes, gently removed his hand from John's shirt, stoke John's arm and kissed his bare cheek, as he climbed out of bed silently and left. He stopped in the doorway to look back at the content sleeping man. " I said I had to go. It's better this way." He whispered as he exited the room and then proceeded to leave the apartment. John blinked his eyes allowing tears to fall freely onto his pillow. He had felt the hand leave a cold spot for the air to attack. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was all just a bad dream.


End file.
